Baby's in black
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Horo-Horo juró que no quería tener una novia como ella, gruñona, cruel… salvaje. Pero le acabó gustando lo salvaje…
1. Chapter 1

**Baby's in black**

**Por**** Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo**** 1 **

_"Hermosa. Como sólo tú puedes ser… Anna Kyouyama…" _pensaba aquel muchacho observando detenidamente a la joven que había iluminado todo el salón con su sola, fina y dorada presencia.

Precioso su atrevido vestido negro, que dejaba descubierta la piel de su espalda, casi entregándola para que él la besara.

Sonreía sensualmente y acomodaba su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja con elegancia.

¡Pero qué escote! ¡Qué pechos! Parecían decirle "vamos Horo… ven a probarme", pero esas sólo eran sus alucinaciones.

Y el que juró que no quería tener una novia como ella, gruñona, cruel… salvaje.

Pero a él, le acabó gustando lo salvaje… o era sólo que Pilika la encontraba interesante como el tipo de mujer que ella quería para su hermano.

El muchacho la miró con atención derritiéndose por la novia de su mejor amigo mientras sin darse cuenta, Tao Ren se había parado a su lado.

**—Si no te moderas, Yoh se va a dar cuenta que deseas a su novia —**le susurró tranquilo.

Horo se quedó paralizado. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

Entonces recobró la compostura e intentó distraerse con una debilidad aparte de la rubia: la comida.

**— ¿Por qué tan nervioso?** —Ren se divertía provocando al Shaman de hielo**— ¿Será porque la nena de negro te mira?**

El peliazul se quedó helado.

**—Sólo quieres molestarme** —le dijo divertido con una pizca de nervios y volteó a ver a la susodicha.

Efectivamente la joven lo observaba y cuando sus vistas se encontraron, ella curveó los labios pintados de aquel espectacular rojo, regalándole una sonrisa sexy y volviendo a la conversación que mantenía su novio con Manta, otro de sus amigos.

**—Me sonrió —**dijo atónito y sonrojado.

**—Sí. Eres el amigo de su novio ¡Que esperabas! —**Tao quería aplastar su orgullo porque era muy divertido.

Tenía razón… Anna era la novia de Yoh…

**—Pero… se ve tan sexy… —**suspiró anhelante.

**—Sí, Horo —**le sonrió el chino de los ojos ambarinos**—. ¿No ****te**** diste cuenta? ¡Estaba coqueteándote! —**y después de decir eso, caminó hacía Yoh para unirse a la conversación.

Estaba mintiendo… bromeando. Pero Horo-Horo no sabía eso y sonrió algo perdido en sus fantasías con la rubia.

Entonces ella le había demostrado que le correspondía… esa era su oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Pero no se armó de valor y la noche entro en la casa de los Oyamada. Él se limitó a unirse a la conversación que animadamente mantenían Manta, Yoh, Anna, Ren y Chocolove.

Aunque la decisión no había sido su hit del día.

Es que verla sonreír al lado de su novio, era algo deprimente…

**—Feliz cumpleaños, Manta —**oyó que Yoh le decía a su pequeño amigo rubio**—. Yo me retiro. Tengo algo importante que hacer en la pensión…**

**—Adiós Yoh —**le sonrió Manta.

**—Adiós Yoh —**le dijo Anna, simple y claro.

—**Adiós a todos, nos vemos —**y se fue dejando a su novia en la fiesta.

Horo se quedó meditando el hecho sin tener la respuesta hasta que Ren, al ver el aspecto dudoso del chico de Hokkaido, hizo la pregunta que le cambiaría la vida:

**— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Yoh? **

La chica se quedó estática por un segundo. Era un tanto raro lo que se había cruzado por su cabeza… sonaría raro al decirlo pero se atrevió:

**—Yoh y yo ya no somos novios** —susurró con una sonrisa anhelante y satisfecha.

El mundo se iluminó para Horo-Horo.

_"Yoh y yo ya no somos novios"_

_"Yoh y yo ya no somos novios"_

_"Yoh y yo ya no somos novios"_

**—Debo estar soñando —**musitó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

**— ¿Cómo dices? —**se dirigió hacia él, la hermosa muchacha.

**—No… nada —**le regaló una risita algo boba (pero muy linda).

El resto de la noche pasaba muy bien. Todos estaban muy alegres y después de unas copas pues… más.

La joven le pidió ir a un lugar con menos gente, cuando se dio cuenta de que el licor iba a producirle unos efectos secundarios y prefirió evitarse la vergüenza. Así que salieron de la enorme sala y se quedaron en uno de los pasillos de la mansión Oyamada.

Pronto Anna se lamentaba, algo ebria, en los brazos del Shaman de Hielo.

**—Y… No funcionó —**concluyó algo acongojada pero no para morirse.

Sin querer, Horo la abrazaba por la cintura y le sonreía como si la plática realmente tuviera sentido. No estaba tan ebrio pero si quería aparentarlo para después, justificar su conducta.

"Pero qué sexy vestido" pensó sin aparentar que no lo pensaba.

La chica no se dio cuenta y seguía conversando.

**—Cometí muchos errores con él —**bajó la vista un segundo.

Su hermoso rostro se tornó resignado. Sus preciosos ojos negros no mostraron ni una emoción clara.

Su boca aun tenía ese color rojo… digno de un antojo.

**—Creo que debí preocuparme más por él que por mi trabajo…**

**— ¿Trabajo? —**susurró Horokeu para hacerla hablar más. Le fascinaba oírla.

**—Mmm… he hecho una cadena de hoteles… te diré que no he olvidado como ser una Itako pero… no tengo esperanzas porque ya nadie cree en el misticismo…**

**—Muy mal —**reprobó el chico.

**—Creo que el hecho de haber perdido momentáneamente la ilusión del shamanismo fue lo principal para que Yoh y yo termináramos —**musitó entristeciendo de nuevo**— Pero creo Horo… creo en el misticismo… creo que el rey shaman nos va a salvar… creo que la creencia volverá…**

**—Volverá —**repitió Horokeu embelezado por la mujer con hermosos sueños. Tanto que casi se olvidaba de actuarse más ebrio**—. Pero nada puede vencer a la hermosa Anna Kyouyama—**agregó llamando nuevamente su atención…

_"Pero vaya que me estoy quemando"_ volvió a pensar echando un vistazo.

**— ¡Por supuesto que no!—**gritó orgullosa tomando más vino**—. Yo no voy a sufrir por algo que fue mi culpa—**dijo incoherente, como todo lo que había dicho aquella noche.

Aunque a veces es mejor decir que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…

El shaman de Hokkaido la miró con detenimiento.

Pero que hermosa era…

Perfecta, simplemente perfecta… y por lo que se notaba, no había bebido una gota de alcohol hasta ese día.

**— ¿Pero sabes que? —**le dijo por fin con aire emprendedor**— Ya debo olvidarlo y buscar otro hombre.**

**— Así se habla —**celebró el ainu levantando su copa.

**—Un hombre —**continuó posando sus dulces ojos en el apuesto muchacho de cabello azul**—… como tú…**

Y diciendo esto disminuyó la distancia entre ellos provocando un beso apasionado entre la mujer que necesitaba amor y el hombre que estaba dispuesto a dárselo…

**— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —**jadeó el muchacho y la joven comprendió que se refería a qué hacer para tranquilizarla aparte de besarla con verdadera pasión.

Anna miró a su alrededor.

No había nadie ahí ni en dos habitaciones. Entonces lo tomó de la mano y recorrieron el pasillo.

**—Aquí —**sonrió ella demente y abrió una puerta al asar.

Entraron a una habitación iluminada por la luna, era muy grande y tenía un balcón.

Había una cama con edredón color beige con bordados dorados.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un fino papel tapiz color vino con hilos dorados formando líneas y entre las líneas flores.

**—Pero Anna… —**intentó decir él cuando la Itako lanzó una risita traviesa**— ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí?**

**—Ya lo sentirás —**y lanzó los brazos a su cuello, buscando su boca.

La encontró deseosa de cooperar pero el joven se detuvo cuando la bella mujer le desabrochaba la camisa.

**—Anna… no… tranquila –**le suplicó pero ella logró deshacerse de la camisa.

**— ¿A que le temes? —**recitó bastante impaciente.

**—Que estás muy ebria y puedes arrepentirte —**excusó dando un paso para atrás.

**—Así que crees que cinco copas de vino pueden embriagarme, Horokeu, amor —**murmuró ya con un tono tranquilo y perfectamente sobrio**— ¿Así que crees que eres el único que sabe actuar? Yo no lo creo…**

**—Anna —**balbuceó estupefacto.

Se había dado cuenta de que cuando la acariciaba levemente, no lo hacía ebrio…

Se había dado cuenta de que el que le acomodó sensualmente el cabello tras la oreja estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Se había dado cuenta que se llenó los pulmones con su aroma, que vio su cuerpo con deseo, que abrazó su cintura con malas intenciones y lo peor de todo… iba a usar eso para chantajearlo si no obedecía.

**—Estoy en problemas —**musitó cerrando los ojos.

Lo único que atinó a ver antes que eso sucediera, fue a la chica que se arrodillaba ante él y se atrevía a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor.**

¡Aquí Katsumi con una pareja incoherente! Lo sé. Está muy corto…

Pero por fin pude escribir un HoroxAnna

Baby's in black es una canción de The Beatles… la estaba oyendo, entonces dije "la chica de negro" después imaginé un cabello rubio y voilá! Anna!!!!

Pero luego dije… mmm "casi todo lo que escribo es YohxAnna o HaoxAnna ¿Por qué no un HoroxAnna?"

Y Ahí lo tienen.

Aunque supongo no tendrá éxito…

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Ciao

y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby's in black**

**Por**** Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Oh, dear! What can I do? Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue tell me, Oh! What can I do… **_**……………………………………………………………………………………**

Mantuvo los ojos apretados mientras la sentía deslizarse en sus pantalones.

**—Detente—**le murmuró temeroso.

Ella atendió la petición, no porque él la hubiera dicho, sino el modo en el cual la dijo.

Sus preciosos ojos azabaches se posaron en el rostro varonil al tiempo que seguía arrodillada frente a él.

**— ¿A que le ****temes, Horokeu****?—**siseó incorporándose con la tranquilidad de una leona que arrinconó a su presa.

El peliazul sudaba frío, dato que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha. Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se pasaba la mano en la frente notando como sus pantalones descansaban en sus tobillos y se sonrojaba por ello.

**—Pues… es que… Anna… yo… —**su boca lo traicionaba, no podía articular palabra así que calló sin poder dar alguna explicación a su actitud.

Aquellas obsidianas lo miraban fijo, como si acentuaran el hecho de que estaba semidesnudo; atinó a rascarse la cabeza.

¿Pero por qué? Ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, ¿O, sí? ¡Pero si su sueño se estaba cumpliendo! De una manera inesperada y atropellada aparte de excitante… pero se estaba cumpliendo. Entonces ¿Por qué? Si la tenía prácticamente donde él quería, como la quería aunque al que tenían así era a él.

¿Por qué lo dudaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el inusual brillo de los ojos de la itako. Aun lo escudriñaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la mujer curvó sus delicados labios asustando al Shaman de Hielo.

¿Qué le era tan gracioso?

**—Usui —**susurró con aquella malicia—**. Nunca has estado con una mujer…**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras su sonrojo se violentaba y su boca se había quedado seca.

¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo lo sabía? El Usui negó varias veces argumentando lo experimentado que era aunque acabó rindiéndose con la vista.

**—No me mientas Horokeu —**musitó besando suavemente el hombro desnudo del chico quien atontado inclinaba el cuello, dándole así un mayor acceso.

Ella llevó ambas manos hacia atrás para deshacerse de los broches de su vestido, dejándolo deslizarse por su dulce cuerpo hasta caer al piso.

Él sonrió a medias pues la expresión atónita se apoderó de su perfecto perfil. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban impactados ante la maravillosa vista y parecía haber cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo que sucedería esa noche.

Anna se abrazó de su cuello para llenarse de aquel aroma masculino tan sutil y tan soberbio a la vez.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él? Acaso el hecho de que la escuchara… ¿Acaso era el hombre que necesitaba?

Mientras todos se divertían bailando, cosa que odiaba hacer, Horo-Horo se había quedado con ella y la había escuchado hasta el cansancio… y como todo hombre no pudo evitar darle una mirada al maravilloso vestido que había escogido aquella noche.

El cual descansaba ahora en el piso mientras los amantes se mantenían unidos en un abrazo que aumentaba sus deseos.

Mientras la lengua de ella danzaba por el cuello masculino, él simplemente gemía agradado en lo que la chica metía las manos entre la última prenda que no le había arrancado al chico de Hokkaido, para apoderarse de su miembro. Sus pupilas desteñidas de la sorpresa fueron acompañadas por el incitante acorde de sus labios en el sonido ronco que emitió.

Enloqueciendo gradualmente, sus manos buscaron aquel diminuto cuerpo y acariciaron para satisfacer aquel instinto que despertaba paulatinamente reflejándose en una mirada turbada por lujuria ciega.

**—Bueno… ¿en que estaba? —**se arrodilló nuevamente dejando un vacío en el estómago del peliazul e inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar su objetivo y acariciarlo con la humedad de su lengua.

El soltó un gemido ansioso. No podía creer que cosas así pudieran sentirse…

Acarició sus cabellos rubios, empujando su cabeza ligeramente para que la longitud de su miembro profundizara en su boca y le hiciera incrementar el placer.

Las suaves caricias de ella estaban diseñadas para volverlo loco. Cuando incrementó la velocidad de los movimientos de su lengua, también los ruiditos del Usui se incrementaron tanto en tono como en profundidad.

**—Annita… —**la miró entre confundido y ansioso cuando ella se detuvo y caminó hacia atrás.

Se sentó sensualmente en la cama. ¿Pero como todo aquello le salía natural? Hasta ella misma no era capaz de creerse mucho menos sentirse sexy ¿Acaso el vino si había surtido efecto en ella? ¿Acaso estaba actuando sin pensar?

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerro los ojos presagiando lo que siguió.

El joven la miró. Simplemente recorrió aquel cuerpo sin pensar en nada más que en aquellas curvas hermosas que eran más que perfectas.

Su semblante tranquilo le era provocativo. Sus ojitos cerrados resaltaban su boca huérfana de besos. Reaccionó por mero instinto y se arrojó a besar el abdomen de la chica quien se estremeció ante el contacto de sus tibios labios.

Él trazó un camino de besos hasta sus bragas y las mordió para halarlas cosa que provocó una insospechada sonrisa en la mujer. Con ayuda de sus manos, tomó las bragas de los costados mientras las mordía aun y las deslizó hasta sus tobillos para luego quitarla de un tirón.

¿Acaso se había equivocado? Ese chico no tenía nada de inocente en ese instante en el cual acariciaba sus piernas con verdadero tino en los lugares más sensibles y luego se atrevía a tocar sus pechos sobre el sujetador e intrometiendo los dedos en él para alcanzar el firme botón que coronaba a sus maravillosas obras de arte. El que deslizaba la lengua con parsimonia por las increíbles esferas… no tenía una gota de inocente.

Ella no pudo equivocarse… ¡Le leyó la mente!

Se llevó los brazos tras la espalda para quitar el broche de su precioso sostén y el ainu contuvo el aliento.

La prenda aun colocada, disimulando la dimensión de aquel par de glorias…

Con las manos temblorosas se dirigió a los hombros de la quita mujer expectante y deslizó los tirantes de una manera ansiosa. Recogió la prenda y creyó tocar el cielo…

Se lanzó a besos mientras ella disfrutaba las caricias, perdiendo la paciencia y rogando por que la tomara de una buena vez.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho y se lo llevó hasta sus labios para disfrutar de ellos. El chico se entregó a ellos sin sentir como la joven se deshacía de su última prenda.

Cuando se separaron él sólo la miró agitado. Recostado sobre ella estaba en la posición exacta para perder la virginidad…

Se abrazó de su preciosa cintura sintiendo un vacío, un miedo… algo insospechado que no debía sentir.

**—Que demonios esperas —**le dijo ella con el semblante maniático y las pupilas desteñidas.

El peliazul se sonrojó y le dio una sonrisa mientras trataba de colocarse desatinadamente.

Sin que lo advirtiera, fue la delicada mano de ella la que lo colocó en el lugar correcto mientras sus miradas chocaron.

Fue un impulso y el muchacho unió sus cuerpos abriéndose paso a las nuevas e increíbles sensaciones que se apoderaron de él provocando aun mayor deseo de sentirse satisfecho.

Fue así como comenzó su danza al compás de la voz de la dulce chica que coreaba cada una de las envestidas, aferrándose a su cuello, buscando sus besos, bebiendo su aliento agitado ante la insospechada velocidad.

Ella arqueó le espalda para profundizar los movimientos.

Horokeu sólo estaba extasiado bebiendo de una nueva adicción que ni siquiera sospechaba, se convertiría en un problema serio.

No podía creer que aquella consistencia espesa, como la miel lo hiciera sentirse tan complacido. No sabía que ese calor era lo más adictivo del planeta. Ambas combinadas sólo hacían magia en su cuerpo provocando aquel éxtasis sublime.

**—No te detengas —**le ordenó mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello azul.

¿Acaso estaba loca? ¡Cómo podría detenerse! Cómo si lo había soñado repetidas veces… como si el hecho de que su sueño se realizaba lo hacía sentir el hombre más poderoso del mundo…

El chico acarició su cuello con sus labios mientras no dejaba su labor magnífica sin importar algún ruido afuera que le advirtiera la presencia de otra persona que pudiera escucharlos. Poco importaba ahora.

Sin embargo, sin que su inocencia lo sospechara, el placer toco los niveles más altos en el fino cuerpo de la sacerdotisa quien simplemente tensó los músculos aferrando las uñas a los marcados hombros del Shaman de Hielo. Horo, maravillado ante la nueva experiencia tanto visual como sensorial, se dejó arrastrar junto con el sonoro gemido de la dulce mujer y el suyo propio el cual marcó el fin del acto sellado con un simple beso en los labios con rastros de color rojo.

Se abrazó a la cintura de la exhausta rubia. La mantuvo en sus fuertes brazos sin poder ignorar la felicidad que invadía su ser.

Ella, insospechada víctima del alcohol, se quedó dormida, sin saber más de Horo, de Manta, de Yoh… o de sí misma….

…………………………

El calido aliento le advertía que no estaba sola. No había abierto los ojos pero el dolor de cabeza la mataba.

Prometió no volver a jugar con el vino puesto que cinco copas sí habían provocado que perdiera el sentido…

Bueno, sentirse más intrépida era el único síntoma de su estado de ebriedad pues en la mayoría de veces, ni siquiera se notaba si había bebido o no…

Aquella suave respiración interrumpió sus pensamientos y de pronto la realidad vino tan de golpe como la manera en la que abrió los ojos.

Lo vio… a escasos cinco centímetros de su rostro. El de él… sus rasgos suavizados por el sueño, sus preciosos labios… su linda naricita…

Se quedó horrorizada ante las enormes ganas de besarlo…

Se levantó rodeada por la sábana dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo mientras ella buscaba a tientas su ropa regada por el piso.

¿Por qué los nervios? ¿Acaso no era una adulta? ¿Por qué se comportaba como adolescente que acababa de cometer un pecado mortal…? ¿Era acaso porque Yoh y ella no habían terminado… bien del todo y tenían únicamente problemas…?

¿Por qué demonios le mintió a Horo?

Se vistió como pudo recordando que hacía unos días prometieron llevarse bien en el cumpleaños de Manta… para que después arreglaran sus diferencias…

Y ahora… ¿Las arreglarían?

Continuará

Notas del autor:

Ah!!! Me aman xDD pero jujujuju Por fin actualizo, es que no tenía mucho tiempo xD pero… ahí ta... sí, Anna estaba ebria… pero siempre pensé que nadie lo notaría xDDD

Bueno…

Gracias por leer:

Sangoluna

Maeda Ai

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO

Jessy moon 15

A mi flamante pato-kun

Anna Haruno

AA0

GAaaa

Ciao y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby's in black**

**Por**** Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

Las dudas la asaltaban. Pero que idiotez había cometido… una deliciosa estupidez…

Se vistió en su totalidad y le regresó la cobija al chico quien ni cuenta se dio de todo el ajetreo de ella.

Lo contempló por última vez… era acaso que sentía una atracción seria por él… una que fuese fuera de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Caminó a paso decidido hacia la puerta, la cruzó y trató de huir lo más rápido posible y sin notar que el Usui tenía los ojos abiertos sin moverse, algo triste por sentirla escapar…

**—Le haces daño —**susurró la voz masculina al tiempo que ella se detuvo en el vestíbulo de la mansión de Manta.

Se volteó a su interlocutor, con aire resuelto para encarar sus ojos ambarinos.

**—No sé de que me hablas…**

**—Lo engañaste… yo sí sabía que Yoh y tú no han terminado del todo… un lazo quiere mantenerlos unidos: La señora Kino… —**sus profundos ojos ámbar denotaron molestia mientras cruzado de brazos planeaba acosar a la rubia.

La chica calló unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y suspiró divertida para devolverle la mirada amenazadora.

**—Eso no es algo que te incumba… no es natural en ti defender de esa manera a tus amigos…**

**—Yo reacciono cuando me place… y tú les haces daño, esa es sólo mi tarea —**cerró los ojos. Aquello pareció una mentira para tapar su preocupación por el Ainu.

**—No tengo tiempo de escucharte… mucho menos de responder a tus falsas acusaciones… me largo…**

**—Sabes que la Señora Kino no dejará que ustedes se separen… —**sentenció con aire de tristeza**—. Además… él sigue queriéndote…**

**—Yoh nunca me quiso… y como ya te dije: ESTO NO TE INCUMBE…**

Y salió a pasa decidido de la mansión Oyamada directo a su oficina… era tarde, había ropa ahí… lo único que podía hacer para escapar de la realidad era… trabajar..

…**.**

Horo-Horo se sentó en la cama con aire de que su vida acababa de cambiar… y no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Vistió sus boxers y se quedó mirando a la nada total.

**—Sabías lo que pasaría… ¿Por qué lo hiciste aun así? —**la voz del chino llegó a sus oídos dejándolo helado por el solo hecho de que lo hubieran descubierto.

**—Sabes lo que siento por ella ¿Por qué habría de rechazar la oportunidad?**

**—Porque ella estaba ebria y… porque ella no ha terminado con Yoh… la abuela no lo va a permitir…**

Los ojos de Horokeu perdieron color. El sonido de un objeto roto le cruzó el pecho y sabía que era su corazón.

**—Ella dijo…**

**—Ella ya no quiere estar con Yoh, él se trae algo con Tamao, por eso Anna está harta—**aquellas palabras sonaron más firmes de lo que quería plasmar**—, ella… ya no quiere seguir…**

— **¿Cómo sabes todo eso? **

**—Oigo muchas cosas además que esto último lo leí en los ojos de Anna… bueno… me largo, este es TÚ problema…**

Y con parsimonia, salió de la habitación.

Los cabellos del peliazul desordenados cubrían sus ojos. Ella lo usó**…**

Ella sólo quería olvidarse de sus problemas… ¿Sería que lo único que quería era sexo?

Lo peor era que ser usado se había sentido extremadamente bien…

Se había quedado sin emociones de momento a otro.

**— ¿Querías un juguete? así será… pero cuando compraste este juguete no sabías que no lo podrás tirar a la basura —**susurró y se levantó sonriendo, comenzó a cambiarse.

Ella seguramente seguía viviendo en el Funbari Onsen, ya que ella lo creo, lo mantuvo y ahora ganaba dinero a montones con los demás hoteles siendo el "Funbari" el favorito, por más que Yoh le siguiese llamando pensión y compartiera aunque fuese una mínima de sociedad con ella.

Caminó sin prisa… tendría el tiempo del mundo para hacerle saber a esa mujer que era hora de volver a jugar con su juguete. Hasta tomó un baño y se puso ropa informal, sin ocultar a donde se dirigía.

Entró al ahora lujoso hotel ignorando a la recepcionista y yendo al elevador quien lo llevase al último piso.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Tocó tres veces y la voz femenina que esperaba le ordenó que la dejara de molestar. Abrió la puerta ante la mirada indignada de la rubia quien cambió la expresión de molestia a sorpresa en una décima de segundo.

**— ¿Quién te crees para entrar así a mi oficina, Horo-Horo? —**le gritó eufórica mirando al peliazul acercarse de una manera decidida.

**—Soy tu juguete —**pronunció grave cuando estaban frente a frente**— Anoche me llamabas Horokeu… —**tomó la mano de la rubia en el aire quien estaba apunto de abofetearlo por la osadía de su acercamiento**—, Anoche me preguntaste "¿Qué demonios esperas?"… ansiosa por que te…**

**— ¡Cállate, idiota! —**le ordenó tratando de impactar la segunda muñeca pero el chico también la detuvo y así ambas las pegó en la pared para desarmar totalmente a la mujer.

Besó su cuello siendo cegado por un extraño sentimiento de venganza o tal vez de justicia.

La rubia estaba paralizada y asustada porque no conocía en lo absoluto a ese hombre. Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando el ainu, tomando sus muñecas con una mano, deslizaba la otra por la entrepierna de la mujer.

**—Detente —**le ordenó firme aunque sintiera que aquel comportamiento la estaba provocando.

**—Pero si anoche no querías que me detuviera —**sus dedos ágilmente se dirigían a la parte deseada.

Con toda su fuerza, la rubia se soltó de su prisión.

**— ¡Ya basta! Anoche eso fue pero ¡HOY ES OTRO DÍA! –**sentenció con furia pero aquellos brazos la envolvieron drásticamente y esos labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Trató de resistirse pero fue imposible. Aquellas manos la acariciaban ahora con ternura.

**—Ya basta… —**suspiró casi vencida.

El peliazul le miró lago rato sin soltarla, ella le devolvía la mirada al punto de la inseguridad.

— **¿Quién te crees maldito idiota? —**siseó la rubia logrando mantener su perfil dominante.

**—Ya te dije que soy tu juguete —**le dijo casi tierno a lo que a ella le dieron escalofríos**— Ayer jugaste conmigo… pero hoy… ¿Qué crees…? al juguete le dieron ganas de jugar…**

Y tomo su boca con salvaje pasión y ella le respondió vencida. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

**—Dime donde tienes el apagador y te juro que…**

**¿El apagador? —**repitió divertido**— ¿Quieres tocarlo?**

—**Eres un…**

La puerta sonó insistente y la rubia sólo fue capaz de mirarla como si un ente extraño acabara de pararse ahí.

Los brazos de Horo la rodeaban aun. En su semblante había deseo aún.

—**Anna, tenemos que hablar… sé que estás ahí —**sonó la voz de Yoh como quien se arrepiente de todos sus pecados.

La rubia se soltó inmediatamente del peliazul aprovechando que esté se había quedado tenso al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

Se acomodó la ropa y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió

— **¿Qué demonios hace Horo aquí…? —**fue lo primero que el castaño pronunció al ver tras la rubia en la habitación

Este se encontraba turbado, sin tener idea de cómo explicarse…

**—Yo… —**susurró**—Ya me iba…**

Y huyó de la habitación lo más rápido posible

_Continuará_

**Notas del autor:**

Oh!!! Casi tiempo record!!! De no actualización xDD creo que estaba en el Colegio de Bachilleres la última vez que actualicé! xDDDDDDDDDD

Mis disculpas sinceras.

Gracias por leer:

Badada

jessy moon 15

Maeda Ai

Anna Haruno

Pato xDDD

Nos veremos…

Y

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!


End file.
